


Drunk In Love

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boys Kissing, ChanBaek - Freeform, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fishnets, Flirting, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oneshot, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Smut, Thighs, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two lonely boys hook up at a bar, and hit it off.





	Drunk In Love

The booming noise of hip-hop blasts through the speakers, leading hollers and whistles to come through from young adults. The lingering scent of alcohol is fresh in the air, swooning around as the orange lighting was down low and dim. Footsteps are stomping down harshly on the floor, as young adults casually swing their bodies around, dancing to the beat of the music. 

It is a mere tradition for Byun Baekhyun to come to the bar every Saturday night, and to simply drink alone. Baekhyun is seated on the normal, typical stool that he practically engraved. He always sat at the same stool located at the bar, and always sat alone. The nearby stools on each side of him were always empty, and occasionally, boys around his age, or elder men, would try to hit on him, and always nag to get in bed with him. Of course, he always refused to. The only thing he got out it were free drinks.

Baekhyun sat quietly, crossing his legs as he felt his black skinny jeans tighten around his waist. He was wearing a black buttoned collar shirt, wrapped around with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a tight, black choker that hugged his neck. Eyeliner was placed on his eyelids, and nonetheless, he was handsome.

"What are we starting with today? Just iced water?" Kim Jongdae asks, a white towel in hand as he cleans the insides of a glass. Jongdae was nothing but a mere bartender, who worked every weekend, and eventually it had become a tradition to chat with the lonely Baekhyun who'd visit every week.

"Please," Baekhyun nods politely, watching the bartender smile at him as he sets the towel down. He places small, ice cubes in the clean glass with some fresh slices of lemon, followed by cold water being poured on top. "Thank you."

Baekhyun swirls the plastic black straw around in his glass cup, eyeing Jongdae as he continues to clean other glasses.

"I'm quite bored," Baekhyun complains, wrapping his pink, plump lips around the plastic straw as he slurps. The cold, lemony liquid splashes on his tongue, retreating to the back of his throat. "It's been too long since I've had real fun."

"There's plenty of guys and girls here. Why don't you try talking to someone? Make the move yourself." Jongdae offers, setting his gaze on the boy in front of him.

"No one here grasps my interest. They're all a bunch of teenagers who just turned legal age, and clubbing for the first time," Baekhyun blinks, pouting his lips. "How about you, Jongdae? Tell me about your love life."

"Ah, you know I'm with Minseok," Jongdae smiles, his cheeks blushing at the thought of his boyfriend. Baekhyun and Jongdae were friends, but only spoke at the bar. They know most things about one another. "Someone's coming."

Baekhyun's ears perk up, as he turns to the side to see a tall, muscular man seat himself on the stool next to him. He didn't linger of any alcohol, and had a smirk on his face as he seems quite sober. 

"What's a pretty boy like you sitting all alone for?" he asks, his voice deep. "May I buy you a drink, sweetheart?"

Baekhyun analyzes the man before answering. He admits, he was a decent looking man that fit his liking. Perhaps too handsome for him. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a few of the buttons popped off, exposing his shining chest. A black coat hugs his shoulders, followed by a pair of black jeans. He had black hair, and a smug smile tugs on his lips as he was quite the taller.

"I'd love that," Baekhyun answers seductively, crossing his legs once more as he silently pushes the glass of iced water away from him. "You are?"

"Park Chanyeol. Pleased to meet you..." Chanyeol trails off, extending his arm.

"Byun Baekhyun." the smaller answers, smiling as he shakes the handsome man's hand. 

"What can I get you? Do you like vodka?" Chanyeol asks, setting his elbows on the counter of the bar.

"No," Baekhyun scrunches his eyes at the thought. "I prefer sweet, fruity drinks."

The man nods as he orders their drinks, Jongdae nodding as he scurries off to collect their drinks.

"I noticed that you come here quite often," Chanyeol begins. "Alone, if I must add."

"Are you a stalker?" Baekhyun jokes, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Hm, if you say it like that, it really does make me sound like one," Chanyeol laughs. "I come every weekend with my friends. I couldn't help but notice you always sit here everytime I come."

"Is that so?" Baekhyun asks as he taps his foot lightly against the lower part of the counter. "I tend to visit every week as well, just to get my mind off things."

"Sirs, your drinks." Jongdae approaches the two, setting a fruity cocktail and vodka on the counter. The bartender gave a small wink to Baekhyun, almost wishing him luck. 

Baekhyun eyes his drink, placing his lips on the glass and tilts the object. The sweet taste lingers on his tongue, and the fresh smell of alcohol could be sensed from his drink. He shoves it down his throat, enjoying the refreshing taste. The alcohol rummaging through his body was the best feeling.

"I hate vodka," Baekhyun comments as he watches the taller take a sip of his beveraged drink. "Burns your throat."

"Hm," Chanyeol hums, swallowing the mouthful of liquid. "If you have the right amount, it's not as bad. I don't have the burning sensation anymore, as I have it too much. Want to try some, love?"

"Okay," Baekhyun nods as the taller hands him the glass, and it slips through his fingers. He tilts the liquid into his mouth, his mouth burning as the liquid gushes down his throat, burning it. His eyes scrunch up. "It still tastes the same to me."

"That's pretty cute." Chanyeol comments, smiling at the boy who scrunches his face in disgust.

The two boys continue to hit it off a top the bar, talking about one another to not make the atmosphere too awkward. They would mildly flirt, and slowly get drunk. Chanyeol had a higher alcohol tolerance than Baekhyun, and it would be a lie to say if he wasn't drunk. After ordering a few more drinks, Baekhyun hit his limit.

"Jongdae, get me another beer!" Baekhyun yells at his bartender friend, who was mildly surprised at his words. Baekhyun never drank too much when he was alone, he would just have a drink or two and chat with Jongdae, and then leave. He only got drunk when he wanted to hit it off with someone—and it was no surprise when Chanyeol had appeared. 

"Baby, I think you've had enough," Chanyeol coos, motioning at the bartender to carry on with whatever he was doing. "You're drunk."

"Ugh, n-no, you are!" Baekhyun slurs. "Please, just one more."

"You've had a lot to drink, sweetie. Why don't we do something else, hm?" Chanyeol offers, placing his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders. He slides his big palms across his jacket, eyeing the smaller's chest. He had unbuttoned a bit of his shirt, exposing his glistening skin.

Baekhyun knows what he was hinting at, and that's what he exactly wanted. The smaller boy stands up from his stool, and steps forward a bit to stand in front of Chanyeol, who was sitting down on the stool. Baekhyun stands in between his legs, looking down at him as he cups his face, and moves his face forward to place his lips on top of his own.

He may have been drunk, but the last sober part of him knew what he was doing.

The two kiss sloppily, as Baekhyun was rushing, shoving his tongue inside Chanyeol's mouth. Their tongues collide, the taste of fresh alcohol lingering in their mouths.

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol wrap his arms around his waist, and his hands gradually lower to roam around Baekhyun's ass. He moans into the kiss, as his hands lower, sliding down Chanyeol's chest, and eventually reach his crotch. Baekhyun smiles against Chanyeol's lips, as he slowly slips his hand through Chanyeol's jeans, and touch his clothed member.

"Ah," Chanyeol moans as he feels Baekhyun palm him through his boxers, and grabbing his clothed erection.

The two boys separate their lips as Chanyeol seats Baekhyun on his knee, and a string of saliva connected their lips. Their faces were still so close, lips just barely touching.

"You're such a tease," Chanyeol pants, holding in his moans as he feels Baekhyun grab his member even tighter. "Ugh, baby."

Baekhyun sits silently on Chanyeol's knee as the taller has his arms around his waist. Baekhyun slowly kisses his jawline, and eventually slips his fingers through the waistband of his boxers, and grabbing his erection. 

"Ah!" Chanyeol silently moans, feeling Baekhyun's lips latch onto his skin. His hand continues to grasp his dick.

"Let me suck you off," Baekhyun whispers in his ear, sucking on the shell of his ear. "I want to suck your dick as you praise me. Call me pretty names."

Both boys were incredibly horny at this point. And there was no denying of what was going to happen next.

"Of course, baby. I want to see your pretty lips around my cock, being shoved down your throat," Chanyeol whispers back in Baekhyun's ear. His hand leaves his pants, as he is patiently seated on Chanyeol's leg. "And then I'm going to fuck you. Better than anyone else you've done it with."

Baekhyun feels his face warm up in embarrassment, as he feels his own erection in his pants. He grabs Chanyeol's hand harshly, and leads him to a specific corner of the club.

"Kyungsoo, give us a room please." Baekhyun instructs to one of the workers he was also rather close with. He was in charge of the private rooms.

"Of course. Just take the fourth one on the left side." Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun mouths a 'thank you' and pulls Chanyeol into their private room. He shuts the door, and locks it.

The room wasn't too big, nor too small. There was a big couch, along with other decorations. 

Chanyeol grits his teeth as he slams Baekhyun on the back of the door, placing his hands on either side of him, trapping him. Baekhyun's black jacket falls to the floor, and so does Chanyeol's. It was amusing to Baekhyun that Chanyeol was so sweet to him just about an hour ago, and is now the opposite. Baekhyun loves it, and it just turns him on even more.

The two latch their lips onto one another, shoving their tongues into each other's mouths. They kiss drunkenly, as Baekhyun places his hands on the taller's crotch. His hands unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down as it pools at his ankles. The pair disconnect their lips, as Baekhyun drops to his knees. He tears his black boxers off, that fall to his ankles as well. 

"You're so big, fuck," Baekhyun cusses as his erection springs free, pre-cum spilling over the tip. The smaller wraps his fingers around his dick, pumping it slowly as he runs his thumb over the opening. "Are you excited for me?"

"Hurry up and suck my dick," Chanyeol growls, grabbing onto Baekhyun's hair, and practically pushing his mouth onto his cock. He takes him in whole, his pretty, pink lips wrapping around him. "Yes, just like that! You're so, ugh, good."

Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol's hips, as he bobs his head, and runs his tongue all over his shaft. Chanyeol pulls tightly on Baekhyun's hair, and begins to thrust in his mouth. Baekhyun gags at the feeling of his cock being shoved down his throat, but loves it nonetheless.

"Baekhyun, baby, fuck," Chanyeol moans, looking down at the boy. "You're so pretty. Look at you, taking me whole. How gorgeous you look, your pretty lips wrapped around my cock. I want to see my cum splattered all over your lips."

Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol thrusts his dick harder, hitting the back of his mouth. He glides his tongue all over as his nails dig into Chanyeol's hips. 

"Ugh, baby, I wish you knew how pretty you look right now," Chanyeol moans, his hands grasping even tighter on Baekhyun's hair. "You're so good."

Baekhyun could feel his own erection growing harder, as he begins to rub his hands up and down Chanyeol's hips. His mouth leaves his dick with a loud smack, only to be latched onto again. His fingers grasp his dick, shoving it down to his throat once more as Chanyeol throws his head back in pleasure.

"A-Ah, Baekhyun, I'm close," Chanyeol warns as he watches Baekhyun bob his head faster. He felt the flat of his warm tongue graze all over his length, a whole wave of pleasure washing over him. "Fuck, I—"

Chanyeol was unable to finish his sentence as he releases his seed, feeling the liquid decorate Baekhyun's lips and insides. He looks down as Baekhyun swallows the warm liquid.

"Oh baby, look at you," Chanyeol comments at the white liquid latching on Baekhyun's pink lips. He runs his tongue over it, tasting it. Chanyeol places his finger over the corner of Baekhyun's lips, picking up a remainder of his cum, and shoves it into Baekhyun's mouth. "Suck."

Baekhyun obeys, as he glides his tongue over his finger, sucking on the skin diligently. 

"You did so good, baby, let me reward you well," Chanyeol says after a few moments of him sucking his finger. He extends his arm. "Get up, your knees must be hurting."

Baekhyun holds onto his hand, as Chanyeol gently helps him up. They walk a few steps, as he lays the smaller down on the couch. Chanyeol quickly discards his own shirt, leaving him naked. Baekhyun took in his gorgeous body, his glorious muscles, and it made him feel jealous of how nice his body actually was.

Chanyeol straddles him, his hands making his way towards his buttoned shirt. He takes it off of Baekhyun, and dives down to kiss the boy. They run their tongues over each other's lips, lustfully and sinfully kissing one another to fulfill their hunger. 

After heavily making out, Chanyeol travels his lips to his neck. He gently runs his tongue all over his nape, finding his sweet spot as he generously sucks on the piece of skin.

"Ah," Baekhyun moans, getting squirmy at the unfamiliar feeling. His hands run over Chanyeol's bare back, embarrassingly smiling as Chanyeol left hickies over his neck. 

The taller travels down after marking his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to his belly button. He moves back up to Baekhyun's erected nipples, flashing his tongue on the pink buds as he sucks on one, and his hand massaging the other.

Chanyeol was doing so much to Baekhyun. He made him feel things no other man or woman made him feel, and it was enough for Baekhyun to orgasm in his pants.

"I'm embarrassed," Baekhyun whispers as he looks away, his gaze facing the pillows of the couch as he felt him stain his pants. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh my, you're too cute. Don't look away from me, it's okay," Chanyeol reassures as he looks up, placing his fingers on Baekhyun's chin, and forcing him to look. "Don't be embarrassed, love."

Baekhyun blushes from embarrassment, and from the alcohol that plumbs his body. Chanyeol dives down once more, devouring the smaller's pink nipples, earning a soft mewl from his lips. 

"Do that again," Chanyeol says, taking the piece of erected flesh through his teeth, biting down on it to get another noise from Baekhyun. "It's cute."

"Ah," Baekhyun moans at the feeling of Chanyeol biting down on his nipples. He claws at his bare back. "T-Take my pants off... I have something for you..."

"Hm?" Chanyeol hums curiously, as he disconnects his lips from Baekhyun's body. He unbuttons and unzips Baekhyun's black jeans, and pulling them off in a swift motion. "Oh, baby, you're too beautiful."

There Baekhyun lay, shirtless, smudged eyeliner, a choker that tugs at his neck, and fishnets that were worn on his flawless legs. His erection could be seen by peeking out of black panties, spilling with cum from his clothed orgasm not too long ago. His thighs were still trembling from his release, and the white liquid drips over his milky thighs. 

"You're treating me so well, sweetie," Chanyeol says as he lowers his head once more, plunging his head in between Baekhyun's thighs, gnawing and biting at the fishnets as his tongue glides over his flesh, licking all of the white liquid. "I just want to fuck you already."

"Why don't you?" Baekhyun weakly asks as his thighs tremble more, moaning as Chanyeol sucks and bites on his thighs. The smaller grasps Chanyeol's hair, pulling him harshly into is erection. "Ah!"

"As much as I want to," Chanyeol speaks between grunts as his head is pushed in between Baekhyun's thighs. "You have to be patient, love."

Chanyeol moves his head away from Baekhyun, as disappointment washes over him. 

"Baekhyun, baby, do you know how sexy you look right now? How hot you are?" Chanyeol asks as Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck. "I just want to devour you. Your eyeliner, your choker, your panties, your fishnets... everything about you is driving me crazy, and I want all of you. From now on, your body belongs to me.  _You_ belong to me."

"I—ugh—Chanyeol..." Baekhyun slurs his words as he feels the taller lower his lower body, and rolling his hips across his. He shoves his dick into Baekhyun's clothed member, earning moans from him.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You."

"Who's that?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Good."

Chanyeol stops the friction as he gently flips Baekhyun over onto his stomach. His ass was in full view now. The taller wastes no time as he dives down, leading Baekhyun to gasp immediately.

He bites down onto Baekhyun's ass, gnawing and biting on the fishnets as it slowly rips apart. He rips it more with his mouth until the only thing covering his ass were the black panties. 

"You're so hot," Chanyeol comments, biting and sucking on his ass cheeks. He wants to leave love marks all over Baekhyun's body, just to prove that he belongs to no one other than Park Chanyeol. "I want to fuck you so bad, Baekhyun. I want to shove my dick up your tight hole, and take everything left of you. I want you to beg for me, scream for me, and see your face when you cum."

"W-Well, let's not,  _ah,_ wait too long..." Baekhyun's voice trembles. "I'm getting impatient. Hurry up, I want you inside me."

Chanyeol smirks as he takes the thin line of the panties through his teeth, and pulling it down. It comes down to his knees, along with the ripped fishnets. 

"Oh my God, Chanyeol!"

The taller shoves his tongue inside his rim, the flat of his tongue traveling around the hole and going deeper.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I, ugh—" Baekhyun slurs random words as he wiggles his ass for more, perking it up as his nails dig into the couch.

Chanyeol grabs both sides of Baekhyun, and getting more access to shove his tongue deeper in him. He slams his tongue in an out of Baekhyun, tasting and licking him all around. Baekhyun wanted to come again right there, but he held himself back.

"Mmm, yes Chanyeol! That feels so nice!" Baekhyun moans, more soft mewls escaping his lips which turned the man on even more. 

Chanyeol then removes his tongue, leaving the smaller disappointed.

"Princess, what do you want from me?" Chanyeol asks, flipping him back over to face him.

"Fuck me, please," Baekhyun begs. "I need you so bad, Chanyeol."

"Hm, okay," Chanyeol seems to think about it. "But before that, will you listen to what I have to say?"

Baekhyun nods, panting as he was out of breath. 

"Good. Now, get up, and lay yourself down on that table," Chanyeol instructs, climbing off of Baekhyun as he points to one of the long tables in front of the couch. Baekhyun does what he says. "Now touch yourself for me. You're not allowed to come."

Baekhyun was rather surprised at Chanyeol's requests, but he was more than happy to oblige. He moans slightly as he spreads his own cheeks, poking one finger inside himself as he begins to pump himself slowly.

"Ah," Baekhyun lays on the table, closing his eyes as he moans at the thought of Chanyeol. "C-Chanyeol... oh—"

He moans in delight at the thought of the taller pounding into his ass.

"What are you thinking about?" Chanyeol asks.

"Y-You," Baekhyun moans as he adds another finger, fingering himself at a faster speed. "Ah, Chanyeol, you're too good... go faster!"

The boy inserts another finger inside himself, hitting himself at a vigorously higher speed. He shut his eyes tight, and was blind to the fact of Chanyeol grabbing lube from his jeans pocket, and rubbing it all over his own erection.

"Let me come! Please! I've been a good boy!" Baekhyun begs, scissoring himself as he grinds down on his own fingers.

"Not yet." Chanyeol replies, merely enjoying the show.

"Ah, faster! Fuck me harder!" Baekhyun moans.

Baekhyun continues to quickly finger himself in his fantasies, as Chanyeol was just getting turned on.

"Ugh, go faster! I can't! I'm coming!" Baekhyun removes his fingers as he rides his second orgasm. The liquid splatters over the wooden table, and some of it landing on his trembling thighs. "Tell me I did good."

"You did good," Chanyeol says as he gets up from the couch, sliding Baekhyun off the liquid stained table, and bending him over. The upper body of his body was on top of the table, while his ass was being held by Chanyeol. "I told you that you couldn't come, remember? That's bad... I should punish you."

A slap was heard, as Baekhyun flinches from the taller spanking his ass. 

"Ah!" Baekhyun screams from the pain, but merely found pleasure from his actions.

"Count."

"One!" 

Chanyeol raises his hand once more, slapping it against his red skin.

"Two!"

Baekhyun moans in pleasure from his spanks, wiggling his ass as Chanyeol hits him again.

"Three!"

"You're so dirty, baby. You like this, don't you?" Chanyeol says as he pushes one finger inside Baekhyun, earning a moan from him.

Baekhyun pushes his ass out, allowing Chanyeol to push his finger in more deeply. He fingers him.

"Who do you belong to?" Chanyeol leans forward, whispering in Baekhyun's ear as the tip of his erection runs over his hole. 

"P-Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun abruptly answers.

Chanyeol turns the boy around, and kisses him. They sloppily make out as Baekhyun manages to push Chanyeol through the room, and pushes him hard on the couch.

"You made me wait too long," Baekhyun says as he sits down on Chanyeol's lap, straddling him. He lifts his ass up, and positions himself. He slams himself down, feeling the taller's length shoot up inside him. "Ah! That hurts!"

"Baby," Chanyeol moans, as he grabs the smaller's hips for support. "Let me help you. Tell me if it hurts too much."

Chanyeol lifts the boy, the tip of his cock inside him, and seats him down again as his length fills him once more. 

"Ah!" Baekhyun whimpers, and it was music to Chanyeol's ears. He whimpers constantly as he grabs onto Chanyeol's shoulders, hugging him as he repeatedly lifts himself up and down on him. "You're s-so big."

Mewls and whimpers escape his lips as he holds Chanyeol, going up and down on Chanyeol's dick.

Chanyeol stands up, as Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist. The taller then shoves Baekhyun's back against the wall, pounding his dick into his rim.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams. His mouth runs free, cussing, screaming, moaning, and whimpering all at once as his nails dig deeper into Chanyeol's skin. "Oh my God! Go harder! Faster!"

Chanyeol doesn't hesitate as he slams in and out of the boy. They connect their lips into a sloppy kiss, as both boys just ended up moaning or grunting. The taller shoves his face into the nape of his neck, kissing his skin gently as Baekhyun just wraps his arms around him. 

"Yes! Ugh, please go harder!" Baekhyun screams, grabbing his hair as he pulls his head into his neck, feeling his tongue dart on his skin. Chanyeol raises his head, kissing his lips sloppily as Baekhyun only moans. The taller catches his bottom teach between his teeth, biting down on it.

They eventually take it to the couch again, where Baekhyun is underneath Chanyeol with his legs thrown on each side of Chanyeol's shoulders, allowing him to reach deeper and better access inside the boy. 

"Right there! Oh my gosh! Please!" Baekhyun begs, whimpering as Chanyeol proceeds into fucking him at an inhuman speed. He hits him deep, hitting his prostate where Baekhyun was beyond a mess. "Don't pull out."

It wasn't a lie that Baekhyun was screaming his lungs out right now, and would be perfectly audible to the people outside if the bar didn't play such loud music. 

"I'm coming," Baekhyun warns as he feels his stomach churn and burn as he hit his climax. He closes his eyes and releases his third seed that night, which was displayed nicely across Chanyeol's chest. "Ah!"

Chanyeol didn't stop. He was holding onto the fragile boy so tightly, continuing to pound inside the boy. Baekhyun moans, as he feels a hot seed being released inside him, and a grunt escaping Chanyeol's lips. He slows his actions down, and pulls out as both boys were drained. They pant, the atmosphere being full of tiredness. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun's release all over his chest, and smiles as he dips his finger in it, and sucks on it.

"Ugh, baby, that was the best fuck I've had in years," Chanyeol says, kissing his forehead. "Don't leave, okay?"

Baekhyun nods as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol. They stay close together on the couch, closing their eyes, and knowing they had to leave at some point wouldn't stop them. Just a few hours of sleeping and they would be gone. 

The two hold each other in their arms, and fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
